


The long way home

by smhfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat is more of a mentor/mother figure, Dragon shifters, Drama, F/F, Finding a way home, James is not portrayed well in this, Kara will do anything to protect her family., Kara with kids, Lena is single, Multiple Dimensions, Time Jump, Time runs differently on different earths, no mon-el
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: On a routine mission back from Earth 1 something goes wrong and Kara is flung to a completely different earth with no way home.This is what happens when she finally finds a way home but time has changed her and those she loves will have to deal with the aftermath of the life Kara has lived without them.Especially when everyone realizes for Kara it has been eight years, but for them it’s only been eight days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how well a Kara/OC will go over so I’m just putting this chapter out as a feeler. I’ve got a few more chapters written but don’t want to waste any time if people aren’t going to read it. 
> 
> Alex/Maggie have small parts at the beginning but more chapters will be devoted to them as the story goes forward. 
> 
> This has elements from season 3 but that’s it. No Guardiancorp.

Prologue

  
Kara grinned at Barry one last time before entering the portal Cisco opened for her. The mission had only taken them a few hours and she was happy she’d make it home to have sister night with Alex. It had been a few weeks since their last one. They had a lot to catch up on considering Alex and Maggie had agreed to try again at their relationship the month before. Kara had been surprised but pleased. Alex had been miserable since they had broken up and the smile she always wore now was a welcome sight.

  
The last eight months since Mon-El and Winn left had been rough, but everyone joined together and worked through it. Even after Lena and James decided to break up everyone had rallied around them both. Game nights had been awkward for a few weeks, but everyone was back on the right track. Brainy had, surprisingly, taken to their Earth well. They had become fast friends. Him and Lena had made quite a few breakthroughs in such a short amount of time. What surprised her the most was when Cat resigned as press secretary and came back to National City. Her relationship with Cat was one that Kara had missed, and she was grateful to have Cat back in her life. Her advice was priceless.

  
Kara smiled when her apartment came into view and Alex was standing by her island, beer in hand, staring at her phone. The dopey grin on her face told Kara exactly who she was texting with. Seeing Alex so happy gave Kara the courage to get back out there. The next time someone asked her out, man or woman, she was going to say yes. It was time.

  
Kara’s stomach growled when she spied a stack of pizzas on the coffee table. But, as she attempted to step out of the portal, something held her back. Her feet felt like they were stuck in cement and her heart started racing. It was like time stood still as Alex frowned and stepped forward but as she tried to reach out for her, the portal abruptly closed, and Kara was flung backward with a force that rivaled Barry’s speed. A scream tore from her lips and she closed her eyes against the bright light.

  
She tried to grab ahold of something but there was nothing to hold onto. She curled up in a ball as her body bounced around inside the portal.

  
After few minutes, or that’s what it felt like, she was flung out of the portal and landed on the ground hard, her body smacking into a dumpster. She shook her head and clamped her eyes shut. The pain in her head was almost too much for her to handle. With a grimace she slowly climbed onto her hands and knees. Her arms shook as she tried to lift herself up and a searing pain tore at her side. She crumpled to the ground and knew that Alex would have already alerted the DEO and Brainy would be on top of it. They would come for her soon. She just had to hang on.

  
Her eyes were unfocused, but the last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of black boots and the last thought she had was that she didn’t have her powers.  
_____________________________________________  
Lydia mumbled and paced at the foot of the bed and made sure no one was looking when she flicked a blanket covered toe. “Why now?” She flung her hands in the air and glared at the body in the bed and growled.

“Lydia, calm down.” Nanette walked up to the bed and wiped the patients face with a cool cloth. “She still has a bit of fever, but her side is healing nicely. I’m just not sure why she hasn’t woken up yet.”

  
“She shouldn’t even be here.” Four days ago, Lydia had been out on a grocery run when a portal had opened, and a woman was flung out of it. Lydia would have left her if it hadn’t been for Kashner, her inner dragon, insisting on bringing the woman to their home and caring for her. “She’s not one of us?” Why couldn’t everyone understand? It wasn’t safe for them if they allowed strangers into their midst. Especially aliens. People died for less.

  
Hundreds of thousands of their people had been killed when the world found out they were dragon shapeshifters. Hypocrites. They didn’t mind aliens, but they drew the line at shifters. Now they had to hide who they were in order to stay alive. “She’s an alien,” Lydia hissed.

  
“That’s enough,” Nanette scolded her. “She was in need and I would hope if any of our people were in need someone would help them. You said she was flung out of a portal. Well, the percentage is great that she doesn’t belong in this world. I don’t even want to think about if the wrong person had found her. You should be ashamed.” She went back to treating Kara.

“I…” Lydia ran her fingers through her hair. “I…” she took a deep breath. “Nana, I’m sorry. You’re right. I would hope someone would help out if we were in need.” Even as she said the words she knew that if her kind was found they would be murdered on the spot. It was law after all. She would never forgive the bastards for killing her cousin three months ago. They would pay. Every one of them if she had any say in it. And considering she was on the council the odds were in her favor.

  
She took in the woman’s pale complexion and blond hair. The clothes she had been wearing were godawful. She had snuck off to burn them, but they refused to burn. Whoever combined those colors was an idiot. There was no way she would ever be caught dead fighting in a skirt. Impractical is what it was. She rubbed her arms and closed her eyes when Kashner made her presence known.  
Most of the time your inner dragon was quiet but on occasion they would want to talk. As Kashner had done with the woman.

  
“ _I sense she’s healing,” Kashner said, cheerfully.  
_

_“Nana seems to think so.”_

_  
“You need to lighten up, Lydia. You’re so stiff. We need to fly. I’m getting restless.”_

_  
“I know. We can’t leave. Not with this stranger here. But I’ve requested us a time slot in a few hours and you’ll be allowed to come out. We might only be able to fly in the underground bunker, but you can stretch your wings.”_

_  
“Please, Lydia. Don’t hate her before we even know her. I like her already.”_

  
_Lydia stiffened at Kashner plea. She couldn’t be suggesting what she thought she was. No, the last thing she would ever do is fall for some_ pitiful _alien_.

“ _Not going to happen. She’s an alien.”_

_  
“I think she might be our alien,” was all Kashner said as she went back to sleep._

  
Lydia eyed the woman. She was beautiful but there was no way that she would ever fall for such a vile creature.

Chapter One (Eight years later)

  
Kara hummed and clasped her hands behind her back as she paced in front of the couch, waiting for the occupants to settle down before she spoke. They had planned for weeks for this outing.

  
“Now that everyone’s here.” She tossed a look at the occupant at the far end of the couch, who in turn, rolled her eyes at her. “We can begin.” She took a deep breath. “Now, it’s important that everyone follows the rules today. What I say goes. No arguments. Is that clear?” Three heads nodded, one smiled at her, and the fifth glared then nodded. “Good.” She clapped her hands and handed each of them a piece of paper. “This is our plan. Look it over. We are not veering from it.”

“This is lame,” Clare said from the far end of the couch.  
Kara stiffened. “Clare, I know you’re a teenager, but you should know, out of all of us, the consequences of not following the rules. There’s a reason why we left the clan and it’s important that no one finds us.”

Clare frowned and stood. At sixteen she was almost as tall as Kara. After her parents had been killed by a gang of hostile aliens Clare had come to live with them. Six years ago, when they had left the clan, Kara had asked if Clare wanted to go with them and she had. Clare was getting restless but they all were.

“I’ll take you somewhere tonight,” Kara said.

“Promise?” Clare asked, and at Kara’s nod she sat back down. More relaxed than a moment ago.

“Any questions?” She beamed at the faces on the couch who held her heart. Eight years ago, her life had been turned upside down and she never thought she would ever feel at peace again, but she wouldn’t change what awaited her for nothing.

  
On her Earth she would have never had this life.  
Yes, she missed Alex and all her friends, but she hoped they had been living their life like she had been hers. After falling through the portal, she quickly found out she wasn’t on her Earth or even in any of the same dimensions. She wasn’t sure where she was and no one she talked with knew how she had gotten there either.

Her Earth had its issues, but this Earth was a lost cause when it came to acceptance. She had never stopped looking for a way to her Earth and the last tip they had gotten was the biggest lead so far. That’s why they were in Portland. They’d been cooped up for a week, so they were going to the zoo.

  
Now she had a family of her own and they had to be her complete focus. She would do whatever was necessary to ensure they were unharmed. Yes, she’d missed out on eight years of everyone’s life, as they had hers, but she knew deep down, she’d make it back one day and she couldn’t wait to introduce her new family to her old one.

  
Kara closed her eyes when arms wound around her from behind and wrapped her in a familiar and comforting embrace. The biggest surprise of all came eight years ago when she opened her eyes for the first time after being flung out of the portal.

  
(Eight Years Ago)

  
_Kara slowly became aware of her surroundings but kept her eyes tightly shut. It quickly became apparent, when pain sliced through her side, that her powers hadn’t returned. After taking stock of her body she cracked one eye open, then another and eyed the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen standing at the foot of her bed. The scowl on the woman's face didn’t even bother her. The woman’s short curly brown hair and brown eyes, along with her chiseled jaw set Kara’s already racing heart into overdrive._

  
_The arch of a perfectly shaped eyebrow and the pull of a smirk on the woman’s lips was something Kara didn’t think she would ever get tired of seeing._ _Wow_.

_“Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence,” the woman spat.  
_

_Instead of getting angry Kara only smiled wider, which seemed to enrage the woman even more. It was the most enduring thing Kara had ever seen. When the woman stalked to the window and looked out Kara got a look at the full picture. The woman wore a sleeveless blue shirt that showed of her sculpted arms to perfection and when she was better she would ask her about the tattoos that ran down her left arm. The leather pants fit her like a glove. But it wasn’t until seeing the boots that everything clicked into place.  
_

_Kara cleared her through and the woman turned back to her. “You saved me,” Kara croaked._

_  
“Don’t get used to it, alien scum.”_

_  
Kara let her head fall back on the pillow and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. No matter how much the woman thought she was intimidating no one could compete with Alex. This woman would have to try a lot harder to push Kara away._

_  
“Sun,” Kara coughed._

_  
“What?” She stomped back to the bed and picked up the cup of water on the nightstand and held it steady as Kara took a sip._

_  
“Put me in the sun.” Kara closed her eyes and evened out her breathing._

_  
“Why you ungrateful---”_

_  
Kara didn’t hear the rest of her tirade, but the next time she woke up she was in the sun and two days later she had her powers back. Well, most of her powers. The woman, Lydia, had only been a smidgen impressed and Kara understood when she realized she was living with a bunch of dragons._

  
(Present time)

  
A kiss on the back of her neck brought her back to the presence. “I see you have our hatchlings in order,” Lydia said.

  
Kara hummed and just enjoyed the moment for a minute, grasping the arms around her waist. The zoo would still be there when they got there. She would do anything for her family to ensure they were safe. Some of the things she’d had to do she wasn’t proud of, but she would do them all again if it allowed her family to be safe. “I’m glad it was you.”

  
Lydia stepped around Kara and waited for her to open her eyes. “I’m glad it was me, too.” She placed a tender kiss on her wife’s lips.

  
“Isn’t that how you got your first four,” Clare called out.

Kara groaned and buried her head in Lydia’s shoulder.

Lydia only held her tighter. “She’s not wrong,” was all Lydia said.

  
Kara licked the bare shoulder then kissed it before raising up. “It’s not my fault your world is wonky. How was I supposed to know I could get you pregnant? We’re both women.”

  
“Dragon magic,” Lydia said. “Though, I freaked out when I found out. I could have killed you.” She cupped Kara’s cheeks. "I'm so sorry for the way I behaved."

“I’m glad you didn’t, and I accepted your apology a long time ago.” Kara kissed both of Lydia’s palms and turned to the couch where her four babies were seated. To say she was shocked was an understatement when Lydia had told her.

  
(Seven years ago.)

  
_Kara wiped her brow as she blocked the next blow. She’d been working out with Rynar for the last few hours. After a few rough months after she woke up she was able to convince the council that she could be an asset to them. The only hold out had been Lydia, but Nannette had quickly helped her to come around._

_“Time.”_

_  
“I think that’s enough for today, Danvers. Same time tomorrow.”_

_  
“Yes.”_

  
_She rested her hands on her knees as he made his way out of the room. After first waking up on this world, her powers had come back, but it was like they were turned down to simmer. Her speed was still intact, and her strength was almost the same, but all the rest were pretty much non-existent. It was a scary scenario to go into the future without her powers but the ones she did have she would utilize to the best of her ability. Now if she could just utilize the ability to impress_ Lydia.

 _From the start, she had started to_ wear _down Lydia and though they’d had sex a few times, Kara still hadn’t convinced Lydia to go on a date with her. It was all quite frustrating. She tried to channel a little of Maggie’s bravado, but it was for naught._

_She’d been leaving a single flower on Lydia’s place serving every morning and last week she could have sworn she saw a smile pulling on her lips, but it was quickly masked, and Lydia’s normal frown took its place. The one thing she wasn’t was a quitter, so she would keep trying. She really cared about her. More so than anyone else in her life. A part of her had loved James and Mon-El, but what she felt for Lydia went above and beyond. It felt like she was on fire every time she was in the other woman's presence. She never wanted to lose that feeling and now, she just had to convince, Lydia to get on board._

_  
She dipped her head in a bowl of water and spluttered when someone flicked her cheek. She lifted her head out of the water and swung it around when the unmistakable mummering’s of Lydia reached her ears. She was pacing in front of the window and would throw a glare at Kara occasionally._

_  
Great. What had she done now? She leaned her back against the wall and settled in. When Lydia was like this they could be there for a while._

_“You,” Lydia growled._

_  
Kara frowned but couldn’t come up with anything. “What?” Even with the frown marring her features she really was a beautiful woman. “Have dinner with me?”_

  
_It must have been something in her voice because Lydia stopped pacing and eyed her, then sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry fo_ r _flicking_ you.”

_“What?”_

  
“ _Maybe I should turn myself in. I guess some more anger management courses wouldn’t be a bad thing.” She took a few steps toward Kara. “I am sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Shit, now I feel bad. I think I’ll sign myself up for anger management classes myself.” she fiddled with her hands. "I know my anger has been escalating lately and until this morning I didn't know why but that’s no excuse for my behavior." She threw another glare at Kara for good_ _measure_.

_For the first time Lydia looked distraught. It had only been a flick, nothing serious. She was freaking out over nothing. “What’s wrong?”_

_  
“We can’t have sex again.” She planted her hands on her hips._

_  
Kara turned her head away. What they were doing was just friends with benefits, but it meant something to her. There was only one reason that Lydia would stop what they were doing and that’s if she found someone to date. It hurt more than she wanted to admit. Probably Jason. Stupid prick. She’d kick his ass the next time they trained together. She would be a better partner then he would. What did he have that she didn’t? Kara stood but refused to look at Lydia. “Fine.”_

_  
“That’s all you have to say?”_

_  
“What do you want me to say. I would never force myself on someone. If you’re unhappy with our arraignment, then so be it. You be with Jason and I’ll find someone new. You’re not the only person that’s shown interest in me.” Kara finally looked at Lydia and wished she hadn’t._

_  
Lydia grinned. “You’re jealous.”_

_  
“No, I’m not.”_

  
“ _You are.” She shook her head. “You don’t have any reason to be. Jason’s been after me for years, but I have no interest.” She frowned then clinched her fists. “Who are these people showing interest in_ you?”

_Kara smirked. “Now whose jealous?”_

_  
“Well, if they’re women I’ll have to let them know to take precautions.”_

_  
“For what?” She was always gentle with Lydia. Lydia's strength was more along her levels than a human. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her._

_  
“So, you don’t get them pregnant too,” Lydia deadpanned._

_  
Kara gaped. “What?” She could not have heard her right. “Pregnant?” She looked from Lydia’s face to her belly. “That’s not possible. We’re both women.” That would explain the unusual bout of aggression Lydia had been showing lately. Nanette had told her that dragons moods could turn sour if they were pregnant and it's not something they would be able to control completely. She'd seen it a few months ago with one of the council members and his wife._

  
“No, you’re an alien and I’m a dragon shifter and this world is different than others. Don’t you feel that slight buzzing in the air?” She wiggled her fingers in the air.

_She had but didn’t think much about it. Her eyes widened. A baby. She walked up to Lydia and cupped her cheeks. “A baby? Our baby?”_

_  
“Yes.” For the first time a real smile graced her lips. “You got me pregnant.”_

_  
A baby. Kara wrapped her arms around Lydia who stiffened then relaxed in her arms. It was a start. “We’re having a baby.” She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but her advanced hearing had been hit and miss lately and she couldn’t hear the baby’s heartbeat. “How far along are you?”_

_  
Lydia nuzzled Kara’s cheek, then pulled back suddenly. “You’re mine, Kara Danvers. Don’t you forget that. I don't share.”_

_  
Kara beamed. “So, does this mean you’ll go on a date with me?”_

_  
“I suppose.” Lydia rolled her eyes._

_  
Kara pulled her tight and kissed her slowly. She didn’t think she’d ever have biological children. This was a true gift from Rao._

_  
“The council won’t be happy about this,” Lydia said, when the kiss ended._

_  
“How bad will this be?”_

_  
“It could be bad. Our baby will be part alien, part dragon. I don’t know what they’ll do.”_

_  
For the first time Lydia looked unsure about something and it was quite unnerving. “Listen to me.” She tipped Lydia’s chin up. “I will protect you both with my life if need be_. _As long as I’m here you will both be safe.”_

 _“You can’t guarante_ e _that.”_

  
“ _Watch_ _me.”_

  
(Present Time)

  
“I’m still sorry for flicking you that day,” Lydia said from behind her, head resting on Kara's shoulder.

“You've already apologized for that. It was just a flick and it didn’t even hurt. I know dragon's tempers flare when they're pregnant. You couldn't help it. I don’t' hold it against you and you shouldn't hold it against yourself." Kara reached her hand back and Lydia clasped it.

The feel of Lydia’s hand in hers would be something she would never forget. Not long after Lydia had told her they were pregnant they found out they were having twins which explained Lydia's even more hostile attitude. Nanette had told her considering the circumstances Lydia had been able to keep her temper in check when she'd confronted Kara with the pregnancy. Lydia's temper flaring was also how they found out they were pregnant with the other kids as well. Johnathon Grant and Elizabeth “Ella” Alura were born six and a half years ago. Two years after that Alexis “Lexie” Kieran was born. Henry Winslow was born eight months ago.

  
“Kids, go get your bags,” Kara said, and they were all off. Her and Lydia walked to the couch and Lydia sat down beside Henry who was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a giraffe on the front. Kara knelt on the floor and lifted Lydia’s tank top up and placed a kiss on the small bump that was forming.

  
“I love you, Kara, but if you don’t find a way back to your Earth or a form of birth control for us I’m going to kill you. I love our family, but we have enough babies. This is getting ridiculous.”

  
Kara laughed and kissed the belly again. One baby was a miracle, but five was a gift from Rao. She was so lucky. By this time, surely some of her friends had kids of their own, maybe even Alex and Maggie. They still had time to grow up together if their tip panned out and they were able to make it home. She would never stop looking for a way home.

  
NATIONAL CITY (Present time)

  
Alex closed her eyes and rested her head on Kara’s kitchen island. What a mess? Barry and his group couldn’t tell them anything and although, Lena and Brainy were working around the clock, they hadn’t come up with anything either. She sighed when a hand started rubbing circles on her back.

  
“We’ll find her, Alex,” Cat said.

  
Alex groaned. “Shouldn’t we have found something?”

“I’m not sure. When you saw her in the portal she was okay?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Good.” Cat switched out Alex’s lukewarm beer for a cold one. “When will the others be here?”

Alex eyed the clock and took a long pull from her beer. “Any minute.”

  
“I’m just as worried as you are. We all are.”

“I know.” She hated this. She missed her sister and the fact that they couldn’t find any evidence was unacceptable. Her and Cat finished their beers in silence. They looked up when the loft door opened, and the others walked in. Lena, Brainy, J’onn, Eliza, Maggie, and James. They’d all been here from day one.

“Food’s here,” Maggie said, lightly kissing Alex on the lips. Alex pulled her away from the others and hugged her. “We’ll find her. I promise. We won’t stop until we do.”

  
“I just worry about her.”

  
“I know you’re used to protecting her, but Kara can take care of herself. She’s okay, Alex, that I can promise you.”

  
“It’s been so long already.” Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s.

  
“Oh, sweetheart, I know how close you two are, but don’t lose hope and it hasn't been that long, it’s only been eight days. She’s probably just found an all-night diner she’s been camping out at waiting for us. Probably made a ton of new friends by now.”

  
“If we don’t find her, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Good thing that we’ll find her then,” Maggie said.

“You have to be strong enough for both of us because I’m not.” Alex blinked back tears.

  
“You’ve got me, Danvers. I’m not going anywhere and before you know it Kara will be back, probably with a wild story to tell, and life will get back to normal.”

“I hope so.” She hated to think of Kara out there all alone trying to find a way home. Surely, she knew they were looking for her. She had to know that they would never quit looking. As long as Alex drew breath she would never stop looking for her sister. Really, what could possibly happen to Kara in less than two weeks if she kept her head down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented, this received a better reception then I was expecting. 
> 
> A couple of questions I was asked in the comments.  
> \- I have a few chapters written and after I post those this story will go to once a week updates.  
> \- The actress I had in mind for Lydia. Tatiana Maslany (If you don’t know, she was the lead in Orphan Black). She’s versatile and you, the reader, can picture her any way you like. I didn’t have anyone in mind for Clare, Nanette, or the kids. 
> 
> Also, I wrote the first few chapters in an accelerated format, meaning I wanted the pace to be fast. I never intended for Kara to be stuck on the other Earth indefinitely. The story will focus on Kara being back and how everyone deals with it, especially Alex, with a few surprises thrown in along the way.
> 
> Also, there will be a lot of flashbacks written in this story. I didn’t want to spend a lot of time on the alternate Earth and this way you’ll still see the life Kara has lead along with Alex and the rest of the gang.
> 
> I’ve read over this a few times but I still could have missed something.

They’d been at the zoo for four hours and had just finished eating lunch when Lydia tensed beside her. Clare and the twins were busy looking at the otters and Lexie was asleep in her arms. Henry was in his stroller. “Lydia?”

  
Lydia kept her eyes on Henry. “Someone’s watching us. I thought I saw them earlier and I was right. We need to go.”

  
Kara took a deep breath. “Is this it?”

  
“I believe so.”

  
They’d talked about a contingent plan for years, considering they were always running from one threat or another. The only thought running through Kara’s mind was to get her family to safety. “Okay.” Kara stood up and adjusted Lexie in her arms while Lydia pushed Henry’s stroller up to his siblings. Kara whispered in Clare’s ear and she smiled, then nodded once. Nanette was sitting under a shade tree a few feet away. Kara caught her eye and she blinked once. She knew.

  
Kara didn’t bother searching the men out, that would just tip them off. Instead she patted Grant on the shoulder and they headed in the direction of the souvenir shop. She knew Lydia would take Henry and Ella and they would head in the opposite direction. Clare would make sure Nanette was safe. Kara hated separating, but it was the right plan.

  
She knew the moment one of the men entered the shop but kept her gaze on Grant. “Pick something out for you and your sisters and brother, son. We’ll join your mom and sisters at the lion exhibit when we’re done here.”

  
“Okay, mama.”

  
At such a young age, none of this should fall on his shoulders. They needed to reach the woman that might find a way for them to get back to her Earth. It was one of their last resorts, but Lester, a friend they had made in a previous city, had been adamant that the tip would pan out. It would cost her she just wasn’t sure what yet.

There had been a few times over the years that they had been close, but every tip had fallen through. She’d even met a man that could get her safely to Earth 38, but he refused to transport dragons and there was no way she was leaving her family behind. Is this fell through, also, they would keep pushing on.

  
Grant picked up four small stuffed animals and Kara allowed him to pay for them. At the opening of the shop, she waited while Grant put them and the change in his backpack, and he secured it on his back. She put her arm on his shoulder and when he smiled at her, she took a deep breath and ran, her powers kicking in instantly and a few seconds later they were out of the zoo and looking down on it from hilltop a few thousand feet away.

  
She waited a moment to see if anyone would follow and when they didn’t she tucked Grant and Lexie into a small cave. “Stay here. Tucked back.” She kissed them both on the top of the head. “I’ll be back in a moment.” Grant wrapped his arms around his sister.

Kara stood and sped back to the zoo, quickly finding Clare and Nanette and taking them back with the other two. Making her way back, she felt a cold draft cover her body.

Something was wrong.

  
She stopped at the entrance of the reptile house and Lydia was cornered with Henry in her arms. Ella behind her, griping tightly to her pant legs. Lydia would never let them see her sweat but by the set of her jar, Kara knew she was scared. One of the men held a knife to her stomach and another man had a knife pointed at Ella. Kara’s anger boiled when one of the men laid his hand on her son. How dare they?

  
In the blink of an eye, she had both men in her hands and had carried them off to the opposite hill where her family was waiting. She dropped them both to the ground. “Big men with small knifes. Pathetic.”

She paced in front of them, surprised that they were human. Ninety percent of the time aliens were sent after them. A few times the dragon council had tried to capture them.

  
“You can’t run from us. We’ll always find you.” He laughed and stood. “Kill you and all those little bast….” His words were cut off by Kara’s hand plunged into his chest and wrapped around his heart.

  
“Not if I kill you first.” She ripped his heart out and the other man backed away.

  
“You’ll never win.” He held his hands up in surrender.

  
“I’ve won today.” She learned early on that the only way she would be able to keep her family safe was to kill those that came after them. It hadn’t been easy and a hard lesson to learn. Her first few kills had torn her apart, but Lydia had always stood by her side and when she saw the sleeping forms of her kids everything felt right. She knew her family probably wouldn’t understand, but they hadn’t lived the life she had. Until they walked in her shoes, they could withhold their judgement.

  
She wiped her hands off and left their bodies to rot as she made her way back to Lydia, who was waiting in the same spot. “Sweetheart.”

  
“I’m okay,” Lydia said, but her hands were shaking.

  
Kara picked Ella up then wrapped Lydia in her arms.

  
“I can’t keep doing this, Kara. They want to kill our babies,” she choked out.

  
Kara nodded and kissed her forehead. Lydia was the strongest woman she knew and seeing her so torn apart made her feel like a failure. Something had to change. “You’re all okay, though?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Let’s grab some snacks, then join the others. Then, we’ll head toward the tip we received. I think it’s our best bet.”

  
“Another house. Another town.” Lydia sighed and adjusted Henry.

  
“I’m trying.” She felt so helpless.

  
“I know. I know you are.” Lydia kissed her cheek. “Let’s go. I want to see my babies.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Kara took a deep breath and tightened the straps on her backpack which was packed with everything they held of value, like it always was. They never knew when they would have to run, so they kept all their important papers and items in two backpacks. Kara always wore one and Clare the other one. This was no life for her family. Her kids deserved to have a childhood. She hoped that the tip panned out.

  
Two hours later they had a new car and were on the road. Her grip on the wheel loosened when Lydia squeezed her thigh.

  
“We’re going to be okay,” Lydia said.

  
“I know.” She sighed. “Sometimes I wished you’d never found me, then none of this would be happening.”

  
“Don’t say that. We love you and wouldn’t have this any other way. Kara, we’re a family. El Mayarah.”

Kara picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles. “El Mayarah.”

After another four hours Kara pulled onto a dirt road, nerves on high alert. She perked up when her super hearing kicked in. The only sounds she heard were of the car and nature. They were alone on the road. “My super hearing is back.”

  
“Good,” Lydia said in-between bites of her trial bar.

  
Kara started slowing the car when a farmhouse came into view. The only sounds she could hear from inside were a T.V. and three people moving around. Her eyes widened when a buzzing noise surrounded them, and it was like a light switched when she felt all her powers resurface. That could only be a good sign, right?

She took a moment to appreciate the full scope of her powers and for a moment she felt like her old self, but only for a moment. That Kara would never be back, and she’d made peace with that. Hopefully, Alex and everyone felt the same way when she got back. Surely, they’d changed over the last eight years to.

  
At least now, if someone attacked them, she would, hopefully, have the upper hand. She parked the car, then turned off the headlights and watched as the porchlight came on and all three people walked out onto the front porch. They didn’t look threatening, but she’d learned the hard way looks could be deceiving.

  
“Here goes nothing,” Kara said.

  
“Be careful.” Lydia kissed her on the cheek.

  
Kara took one last look at her family and stepped out of the car.

  
** National City (Present Time) **

  
Alex paced in front of Kara’s kitchen island. "Do we have anything?"

  
"We found a miniscule amount of a substance, but we can't identity it," Lena said. "We're looking into it now."

  
"I have no record of it," Brainy said. "It's an unknown."

  
"Great." Alex stopped pacing and flopped down on the end of the couch. "J'onn, everything going okay with Supergirl duty today?"

  
"It was fine, Alex. Stopped a few burglaries, rescued a couple of kittens."

  
"It's been an easy few days, Alex," James said. "We want her back as much as you do. We just have to make sure we get our Kara back and not another one."

  
"Wait." Lena held her hand up. "Is it possible we can get the wrong one back."

  
"It's possible," Alex said. That was her fear that once they found a way to open the portal they would have to search for their Kara and losing valuable time in the process.

  
"But the likely hood of that happening," Brainy said. "is low. I can predict with almost certainty the Kara that comes through the portal will be ours. Ninety-Seven-point eight percent."

  
Alex nodded at his reasoning but couldn't trust it. There was far too much at stake for that to happen. They'd exhausted almost all their resources and were no closer to finding her. They'd held these meetings in Kara's apartment since the night she disappeared. It made them all feel closer to her.

Realistically, she knew Kara could hold her own, but this whole thing didn't make any sense. It looked like someone had went to a lot of trouble to capture her. That didn't bode well. She tried to relax when Maggie set down on her lap, but that wasn't going to happen until Kara was safe and sound back home.

  
"All right," Cat said from the island. "Come over. One shot then we'll get back to business."

  
"Cat, I’m on Guardian duty tonight," James said.

  
Cat rolled her eyes. "It's one shot, Olsen."

  
"We're in," Maggie said, and pulled Alex off the couch, followed by Lena. Brainy and J'onn joined them and Cat poured J'onn a shot of his Martian alcohol and an alien blend for Brainy. James stood and reluctantly joined them.

  
"No one is forcing you to drink, James," Lena said, before picking her shot glass up and downing the contents. "Cat, never let it be said that you drink the cheap stuff."

  
"Life’s too short for cheap booze, Lena." Cat downed hers as well, quickly followed by the rest. All except for James.

  
Alex had always liked James, and he had stepped up when Kara went missing, but it didn't set right with her. Yes, he seemed to miss Kara, but he seemed more excited to be taking her place. Being in the spotlight. Yes, J’onn was pretending to be Supergirl, but James and inserted himself into the mix as soon as she mentioned Kara was missing. He fancied himself a Superhero but at the end of the day he was still a human playing dress up like the rest of them. Well, except for J'onn. He was their real MVP. Stepping up for not only Kara but at the DEO.

She didn't want to deal with a lifetime of wondering where her sister was. She would keep an eye on James because his attitude was starting to grate on her and the other eye out for Kara. She would never stop looking for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t get used to the quick updates. I have a couple more chapters written then this will go to a once a week update. 
> 
> The next update should be tomorrow.

You lost?” a male’s voice asked.

  
“No.” Kara swallowed and walked up to the porch, then climbed the four steps before facing the two men and one woman. “Lester sent me.” This was more nerve wrecking then fighting Reign. These people held their future in their hands.

  
All three-people relaxed before her eyes. “How the hell is he?”

  
“Good the last time I saw him.” Lester had been a godsend when she'd first arrived. She had become a good friend and traveled with them for a while before settling down.

  
“And when was that?” The woman asked.

  
“A few months ago,” Kara answered. It was a bittersweet goodbye, but Kara didn't have the means to get in contact with him. It was too dangerous to have a cell-phone and what money they did have they had to save or splurge a bit so everyone good have a small bit of fun.

  
“Bastard just can’t die,” the other man laughed.

  
“What can we do for you?” the first man asked.

  
“I want to go home, and Lester said you could get me there.” She'd said a prayer to Rao every night for this to happen.

  
“Where’s home?” The woman asked.

  
“Earth 38.”

  
The minutes between Kara answering and the man talking felt like a lifetime. “Are you willing to pay the price?”

  
Kara’s heart quickened. “If you can get me and my family there, yes.”

  
“You don’t even know what the price is.”

  
“My family and I have been running for years. Name your price.”

  
He was about to answer when the woman held her hand up. “How many dragons?”

  
Kara felt a spike of hear but at the woman's encouraging nod she answered. “Three full-blood, four half-bloods."

  
“You’re not meant to be here,” the woman said.

  
“No, but I’ll always be grateful for getting stuck here. I have a family and I won’t leave them behind or allow anyone to hurt them. Not even you three. What’s your price?” They'd come so far, she wasn't about to give up now. Not when it was so close.

  
“Did Lester send you with a note?”

  
Kara dug the note out of her pocket. Lester had told her only to give it to them if they asked for it and she handed it over. A moment later the man was sliding the note in his pocket after all three of them read it.

“Lester’s paid your fair.”

  
“What?” The price for something like this had to be astronomically. Lester didn't have that kind of money. Neither did they, but there were other things Kara was willing to do. She'd never get the chance to thank him, but she wasn't about to throw this opportunity away.

  
“Lester paid your families fair for passing through,” the man said.

  
“Gather your things and your family and come inside. We’ll have you home in no time.”

  
“Are you serious?” Kara asked dumbfounded. After all this time it was happening.

  
“Yes.” The woman said, and Kara crouched with her hands on the porch and closed her eyes against the tears. After a prayer to Rao she stood back up and wiped her eyes. “I’ll get them.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Kara took a deep breath and walked back to the car and slid into the driver’s seat.

  
“Kara.”

  
Kara turned toward her. “They can get us home.”

  
Lydia grabbed her in a hug. “You believe them?”

  
“Yes.” She didn’t' know what it was, but yes, she believe them. She'd learned a lot over the years and was able to tell a liar easily.

  
“Let’s not keep them waiting,” Nanette said, from the backseat. “I could use a nap.”

  
Kara chuckled and got out, popping the trunk. She took out all their backpacks and a black duffle that she’d gotten out of their safety deposit box. One by one she handed the backpacks off. She slipped hers on and handed Lydia hers.

She was nervous but excited.

  
It had been a long eight years. She was different. Changed. Even with all her powers back, the tattoo that Lydia had given her on her arm as a wedding gift were still present. Thank goodness.

She even looked different. She hadn’t worn glasses for eight years and her hair was a bit darker and a tab bit shorter than when she left. She had scares for the first time since leaving Krypton. She’d aged.

She was ready.

She didn't know what type of reception they would receive, but it was time. And with her powers back she would be able to protect her family like she hadn't been able to do here.

  
Once inside, they were all lead to the barn in the backyard. Her heart started racing when the woman ripped a trap off a large covered object. A portal. Oh Rao, just like back home. This was really happening.

  
"Won't we need a portal on the other side?” Kara asked. 

  
"No. Just think of where you want to go." The woman smiled. “Are you ready?”

  
“Just like that?” Kara said.

  
“Just like that,” the woman said.

  
“Everyone in front of me,” Kara said. “Kids, you’ll be going first. I’m going last.”

  
“Okay, Mama,” Ella said. Grant held tight to her hand and Lexie grinned back at her. Kara nodded at the woman and a moment later the portal was activated.

This was it. The first thought that entered her mind was her apartment. It never dawned on her that, for her, it had been eight years and it might not be her apartment anymore.

  
“Don’t be scared. Let’s go.”

The kids were in front and the adults were directly behind them when they entered the portal.

Kara’s head jerked around when an explosion rocked the barn but a moment later they were exiting the portal into her loft.

She turned around only to come face to face with Alex, Maggie, and James pointing guns at them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind with this chapter emotions were running high already, especially with Kara. The protection of her family has always been her number one priority.
> 
> I had to split this chapter in two.

As Kara stepped in front of her kids, she held up her hands. “There is no need for weapons.”

  
“Shut up,” Alex said. “Who are you?” She took a step forward.

  
“I’m Kara.”

  
“No.” Alex shook her head. “You’re not. You look nothing like our Kara. Now I’m only going to ask you one more time. Who are you?”

  
Kara’s scanned the faces in front of her one by one. These were not the people she was expecting. They hadn’t aged a bit. Oh Rao. Were they sent back to the wrong Earth. At the sound of Henry’s whimpers, she heard a gun cock and her gaze swung to James. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you James.”

  
“You’re not our Kara,” He said. “For one you’re older than her.”

  
“That’s the thing,” Kara said, aware of where everyone’s guns were. “I expected you all to have aged as well.” In all the scenarios she’d dreamed about, this hadn’t been one of them. “I understand everyone’s reluctance to believe me but the one thing we’re not going to do is start shooting because as much as I love all of you and as much as I’ve missed you, I will not hesitate to protect my family. I haven’t used all of my powers in a long time, but I haven’t changed so much that I’ve forgotten how.”

  
“You don’t get to order us around,” Alex said, taking yet another step forward.

  
“You don’t want to do that, Alex,” Kara said also taking a step forward. “I have no issue explaining myself, but you have to be willing to listen.”

  
“No,” Alex ground out. “You aren’t in charge here.”

  
“Okay,” Maggie said, holstering her gun, and walking up next to Alex. “I think we all need to calm down and listen to what she has to say before anyone gets hurt.”

  
“Maggie,” Alex said, not taking her eyes off Kara. “Step back.”

  
“No. You need to take a deep breath and think about what you’re doing. Even if this isn’t our Kara, there are kids here, Alex. The last thing you want to do is hurt one of them.”

  
“Of course, not.”

  
“Okay.” Maggie stepped back with the others.

  
Kara also took a step back, where she would be closer to her family. “Alex, I understand what you must be going through. I have one question. Only one.”

  
“What is that?” It wasn’t Alex that had asked but Cat.

  
“How long have I been gone?”

  
From the looks on everyone’s faces that wasn’t the question they had expected.

  
“Eight days,” Cat said.

  
Eight days. Oh Rao. For them she’d only been gone eight days. No wonder they were so untrusting of her. She most definitely wasn’t the Kara that left eight days ago, nor did she ever think she could be again.

  
“I’m going to ask you again to please lower your weapons. I get it now. Why you don’t believe me. For me it’s been a lot longer than eight days.”

They were expecting someone who didn’t exist anymore. There wasn’t any way she could or would go back to that life.   
Eliza stepped up next to Alex.

“Sweetheart, how long has it been?”

  
“Mom,” Alex hissed. “Don’t. She’s not who she says she is. If she was from a different Earth she could have told us that, but she didn’t. She claims to be our Kara.”

  
“What do I have to do to prove to you that I am who I say I am.”

  
“There’s nothing you can say,” Alex said. “Physically, you don’t look like her.”

  
Kara lowered her hands and reached back when a little hand grabbed her pants leg. She needed to wrap this up sooner than later because her babies were scared. The thump, thump of their heartbeats echoed in her head. It didn’t escape her notice that everyone watched her every move.

  
“You need to put your hands back up,” James said.

  
“Why? Everyone in this room knows that if I really wanted to hurt you I already would have, but you’re trying my patience, James. To answer your question, Eliza. It’s been eight years for me. Alex, you were standing by this island when my portal opened from Barry’s earth, drinking a beer and looking at your phone. From the stupid grin on your face you were probably texting Maggie. You walked toward the portal, but I was flung backward and ended up on another earth. One where time, apparently, runs different than it does here.”

  
“You’re lying,” Alex said, but from the way Alex’s heartbeat accelerated Kara knew that there was a small part of her that believed her.

  
“No, I’m not.”

  
“Kryptonians age slower than humans,” James said.

  
“I don’t like repeating myself. I will answer all your questions but only if you put your weapons away. Or better yet, one by one, you all can set your weapons on the island and step into the living room. After that I’ll answer your questions.”

  
“I don’t think so.” James laughed. “There is so many holes in your story.”

  
“That’s funny,” Kara said. “Because I haven’t even told my story yet.”

  
Unsurprisingly it was Cat that stepped up first. “No weapon, but you’re welcome to x-ray me.”

  
Kara did just that then sent Cat along. Next was Lena.

  
“You know I carry a gun in my purse.”  
Kara x-rayed her then she joined Cat. Eliza and J’onn were next.

  
“J’onn,” Kara said. “A word of warning. Don’t even think about reading their minds.”

  
“I would never breach that kind of trust, Kara.”

  
Maggie unclipped her gun and laid it on the island, then stepped into Kara’s personal space. “It’s good to see you little Danvers.”

  
Kara nodded, but never took her gaze off Alex and James.

  
“Alex,” James said. “You’re not really considering this, are you? You’re the Director of the DEO. You have a job to do. The last thing we need to do is release more alien hostiles into National City.”

  
“Really James,” Cat said. “You’re always so dramatic.”

  
“Maybe so, but can you honestly tell me you trust her?”

  
“Does it matter,” Maggie said. “She’s right. If she really wanted to hurt us, she could have. Why not hear her out?”

  
“No. No.”

“I don’t trust you,” Alex said.

  
Kara smiled sadly. “I know you have a job to do, Alex. I get it, but my main priority right now, is making sure my family is safe and from where I’m standing. You two are the threat. I am the Kara that left eight days ago, but don’t mistake the woman standing in front of you for her. I’m not her. Now that I realize time worked differently there, it probably explains why some of my powers wouldn’t work and how I was able to age. I thought we would only have to catch up on eight years, but that’s not the case. Now, as you all are coming to terms with the fact that I’ve lived eight years, I have to come to terms with the fact that you expect a Kara that doesn’t exist anymore.”

  
“Come on, Alex. You don’t really believe her,” James said.

  
Kara wasn’t sure if James had always been this way or if she was just seeing how much of an ass he was now. There was a difference between being cautious and not giving someone the chance to explain. Before Kara could continue she felt a little head pop it’s way between her knees. She didn’t’ have to look down to know it was Lexie.

  
“Lex, get back here,” Grant said, and Kara clearly heard Lena gasp from across the room.

  
“Grant, let me be,” Lexie said. “Mama.”  
Kara kept her eyes locked with Alex’s.

“Yes, bug.” If the situation hadn’t of been so serious Kara would have laughed at the shock in Alex’s eyes.

  
“That’s Aunt Alex from my picture book.”

  
Kara smiled when Alex gulped and glanced down. Alex’s heartbeat jumped when Lexie told her hi. When Alex’s eyes met hers, there was a dawning in them.  
Alex nodded, then laid her gun down on the island. “I’ll give you the chance to explain.”

  
“Come on, Alex,” James said. “We should be taking them to the DEO for interrogation and tests.”

  
Kara pushed Lexie back and took a step forward. “Over my dead body will you be experimenting on my babies. Don’t take me for the Kara that left, James.” It only took a second for Kara to pin him against the wall.

  
“Kara, stop,” Alex said.

  
“Alex,” Maggie said, “Stay out of it and come over here. Let her handle it.”

  
Kara fisted his shirt and lifted him off the floor.

“Don’t test me. I’ve had a very trying few weeks. If you even think for second I’ll allow you to talk about them like that, you’re wrong.” She wanted to get home so badly maybe she hadn’t thought this through. Hopefully, she wasn’t leaving one hostile environment for another. At least on this earth she could take her family far away from here where no one could find them. No one was looking for them on this earth.

  
He grabbed the arm that was holding him. “Let me go. I’ll never believe you’re the same Kara that was taken.”

  
“Fair enough. Just as long as you stay away from my family. Don’t talk about them to anyone. If someone comes after my kids because you ran your mouth, after I deal with them, I’ll deal with you.”

  
“You really think anyone is going to allow you to do that. There are rules for a reason, Kara and yes, they apply to you.”

  
“I haven’t played by the rules in a long time, but I’m not going to break them on a whim either.”

  
“Kara,” Lydia said. “Come back here. Please.”

  
Kara snarled then let him go and ignored the thud as he hit the floor. She smiled at Lydia then turned back to him. James winced then stood but instead of listening to her he drew his gun.

  
“James, don’t do this.”

  
“Somebody has to.”

  
“I’ll give you five seconds to put that gun away or I’m going to do it for you.”

  
“Are you kidding me right know.”

  
“…five.”

  
“…four.”

  
“I don’t take orders from you.”

  
“…three.”

  
He took a step forward.

  
“…two.”

  
“Back down, Kara.”

  
“…one.”

In the blink of an eye Kara grabbed him, opened the door, then threw him out into the hallway. She crushed the gun in her hands. “Don’t ever come back here and leave my family out of this.”

  
“This isn’t over. When everyone comes to their senses and Alex brings you in I’ll be there to watch you thrown into a jail cell.”

  
“You’ll be waiting a long time.” Kara slammed the door in his face and locked it.

  
Kara took a deep breath. This wasn’t really the reception she had expected.

  
“Grant, let go,” Lexie said.

  
“No, you have to listen to Mama.” Grant did a good job of keeping her from running over to the group of people.

They used to be family, but now, she wasn’t sure. Eight years could really change a person and now she knew eight days could as well.

  
Kara walked to her children and knelt. Kara melted when Ella wrapped her arms around her neck. She was doing all of this for them. No matter what she had to do to prove she was their Kara she would. Being here is what she fought so hard for. She pushed the hair out of Lexie’s eyes. “Stay with your brother and sister just a little bit longer.”

  
“But,” Lexie whined. “It’s Aunt Lena.”

  
“Just a little bit longer. Let me talk to them first, Bug.” She kissed them each on the forehead then stood and walked them to the corner of the room, away from the group in her living room. “Stay here for now.”

  
“I’ll watch them,” Clare said. Even though Clare huffed she allowed Kara to kiss her forehead as well. She pulled out a chair for Nanette and helped her down.

  
“Nana, do you need anything.”

  
Nanette gripped her arm. “Just remember who these people are, Kara. They’re just as scared as you are. You fought to get us here.” She patted Kara’s cheek. “Lydia, I’ll take Henry. You go with Kara.”

  
“All right.” Lydia handed a sleeping Henry over then turned and took Kara’s hand, leading her back to the others. Kara let her take the lead because all she wanted to do was run. She wouldn’t allow any threat to be near her children. “Kashner says to calm down, you’re making her twitchy,” Lydia whispered in her ear.

  
Kara chuckled. “Of course, she is.”

  
Lydia placed Kara’s hand on her bump. “Remember what we’re here for.”

  
“Yes.” Kara faced the group. Cat, Lena, and Eliza set on one couch. J’onn and Brainy the other. While Alex and Maggie were standing against the back wall. Kara grabbed two kitchen chairs for her and Lydia and placed them a few feet in front of the couches. “I guess I should start at the beginning and if you still don’t believe me I’ll go with you to the DEO to run whatever tests you want, but I’ll get my family to safety first. That’s not negotiable.” She relaxed somewhat when Lydia picked up her hand and held it. She would always be the calming place in the storm.

  
“I’ll hold you to that,” Alex said.

  
“I have no doubt of that. Same old Alex.” Kara sighed. “It’s been a long day for us and I’ll explain some, but I know the kids are going to be getting tired so if we could keep this short.” She knew she wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. She would stay awake all night to make sure nothing threatened her family.

  
“Kryptonians age slower than humans,” Alex said.

  
“Like I said, it must have been something on that earth. I know I’m older and scared, but it’s still me.”

  
“Not scared, darling,” Lydia said. “Rugged.” She lifted Kara’s hand and placed it on her bump. It was the one thing that could calm her quicker than anything. The last thing she wanted was her baby sensing her anxiety.

  
Kara chuckled. “Rugged, then. Let me start…” Kara spent the next fifteen minutes explaining what had happened after she was flung out of the portal, leaving out the fact that Lydia and the rest of her family were dragon shifters.

  
“It must have been hard,” was all J’onn said.

  
“It was at first knowing I might never make it back.”

  
“Looks like you had someone to help with that,” Maggie threw in.

  
“Oh, Rao no. Lydia was a beast when we first met. I think she hated me,” Kara said with a smile on her face.

  
“Not hate, but extreme dislike. My people didn’t exactly like aliens and I carried that prejudice along with me. Yes, some were evil, but others weren’t. Kara showed me that much.” Lydia kissed her on the cheek.

  
“I tried to be use some of your bravado, Maggie, but it wasn’t until I got her pregnant that my wooing was finally a success.”

  
“Oh, please, you call what you were doing, wooing, Kara. I had better wooing from strangers," Lydia said.

  
Kara gasped. “What? I know I saw a smile once from my flowers.”

  
Lydia bit her lip. “That’s not why I was smiling.”

  
“Why then?” Kara pouted.

  
Lydia kissed the pout away. “It wasn’t a flower, love. It was a weed. A poisonous weed.”

  
“No.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“It was so pretty,” Kara insisted.

  
“Oh, it was, but it could have killed me.”

  
“Well, I’m glad it didn’t,” Kara said.

  
“Me, too.”

  
She would love her until the day she died. She just knew it. Kara lifted their clasped hands and kissed her knuckles.

“I know we will all have a lot of things to work through. This isn’t the homecoming I was expecting, but I understand you’re all weary. I do, but Alex I won’t allow anyone to experiment on my babies or any member of my family. Though, I was going to ask you check them over and see if they need any vaccines, but the last thing I want is for them to be thrown into another hostile environment. They’ve had enough running, but if I have to I’ll take them far away from here, maybe see if we could settle on Barry’s earth.”

  
“Kara, no,” Eliza said. “No, this is your home.”

  
“It was my home. I think maybe too much time has passed.”

  
“Oh, honey. No time has passed for us. I will always consider you my daughter. That will not change.”

  
“Wait a minute,” Lena said. “You said you got her pregnant. How is that possible?”

  
Kara bit her lip and her and Lydia shared a silent conversation. “I’m not sure I’m ready to explain that,” Kara finally said.

  
“You expect us to trust you,” Alex said. “But, you can’t trust us.”

  
“It’s not that simple, Alex.”

  
“Kara, yes, it is.”

  
“No, it’s not. I’ve lived eight years, Alex. I met someone and fell in love, got married, had kids. They’re my number one priority. I would do anything to keep them safe and I have.”

  
“What does that mean?” Alex asked.

  
J’onn gave her a look like he completely understood. “People were after us, Alex. Threatened to kill my family. My babies. How would you have handled that situation? It’s easy to judge someone from the outside looking in. It’s quite a different view when you’re standing in their shoes. I’m not proud of some of the things I’ve done, but I would do them again in a heartbeat.”

  
Alex sat down on the arm of the couch. “It’s a lot to take in. I was expecting my Kara.”

  
“And I was expecting you all to have aged as well. Gotten married, maybe had kids. It’s not easy knowing that while I was gone for eight years, to you it was only eight days.”

  
“Okay,” Alex said standing. She pointed at Brainy. “We can go back in time. Set everything right. It will be like nothing has changed.”

  
Lydia stiffened next to her. Kara narrowed her eyes and had to keep her heat vision under control. “What did you say?”

  
“Alex.” Maggie touched her arm.

  
“No, we can do this. It will be all put right.”

  
Kara patted Lydia’s bump then stood. “You want to somehow go back in time so that none of this ever happened?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“I’ll enter Barry’s portal and come out here, like I was supposed to?”

  
The room was deadly silent.

  
“Yes, exactly. Kara, we can do this.”

  
“I’ll come out her and, while the last eight years were rough, I’ll never have met Lydia or had kids. You want to erase my entire family, Alex? My kids. Your nieces and nephews.”

  
“It won’t be like that, Kara. If we can go back in time and right all of this, you will have never remembered them.”

  
“Get out.” Kara clinched her hands by her sides.

  
Alex looked taken aback. “What? I’m trying to help you.”

  
“Alexis, come here,” Kara called out. When she was near, Kara scooped her into her arms. “Alex, meet Alexis Kieran, my daughter. I named her after you and Lena. Two of the smartest and bravest women I know. You want to erase her? All the nights I stayed up with her while she was teething or had a tummy ache. Her tantrums that could vial any hostile aliens. All the nights I stood over her crib and watched her sleeping. The rise and fall of her tiny chest would have me hypnotized for hours. What about the baby that hasn’t even been born yet. You’ll erase, them? Never give me the chance to know them? My wife. I couldn’t wait to tell you how I fell in love. How I got married?” Kara kissed Lexie on the cheek, then set her down. She expected her to run back to her siblings, but instead she ran to Lena. “Lex.”

  
“Let her,” Lydia said.

  
Lexie scrambled into Lena’s lap. “Hi.”

  
“Hello.”

  
Lexie beamed, then settled into her lap and opened the small photo album she always carried around. “Look, it’s you.” she pointed at the page.

  
“It is me,” Lena said. “Show me the rest.”

  
Kara tore her eyes away from the scene back to Alex. “Alex, I love you, but I can’t believe you’d even suggest trying to erase my family.”

  
“I didn’t mean it like that.”

  
“You’re only trying to make this easier on yourself. Not me.”

  
“If we could do this, it would make everything right. I’m trying to help you.”

  
“Alex, everything is right. I have kids. Something I never thought I would have.”

  
“How do you know there even yours.”

  
Kara stiffened. “How dare you even suggest such a thing.”

  
“Alex, that’s enough,” Eliza said. “All you have to do is look at them to know they’re Kara’s children.”

  
Alex ran her fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry. Kara, I’m sorry. This is a lot to take in. Please, I’m sorry. I don’t want to erase your family.”

  
Nothing Alex said was okay, but the faster they made it thought this the faster they could leave. “Okay.”

  
“But, you’ll have to come to the DEO to debrief. Some time in our sun should erase the scars that you have and may even revert you back to your age from eight years ago.”

  
Kara took in Lydia’s heart rate increasing. No, that couldn’t happen. If the sun could erase her scars, then that meant it might also erase her wedding tattoo from Lydia. The dragon started on her right shoulder blade and continued down her arm where it’s tale wrapped around her wrist. It was an honor to receive such a gift from a dragon shifter. Kara knelt in front of Lydia. “I won’t let that happen. I promise. I’ll do whatever is necessary to insure it doesn’t’.”

  
“We might not be able to stop it.” She leaned forward and rested their foreheads together and said softly. “Our bonding might insure that the tattoo stays. Your blood has been mixed with mine, no matter how subtle that was.”

  
“You don’t want to look like your old self?” Maggie asked.

  
Kara retook her seat and looked at Maggie. “Would you like to look like you did eight years ago.”

  
“Fair point.”

  
“Alex, will any agents come busting down my door tonight?”

  
“No, Kara.”

  
“When we left thought the portal it was almost nighttime, and the kids will be getting sleepy. I know I just got back, but could we maybe talk some more tonight after we’ve all had a nap.”

  
“Someone already is,” Lena said. Lexie was sound asleep.

  
“She looks at that photo album every night,” Lydia said. “Kara’s told us so many stories I feel like I know all of you.” She licked her lips. “But, please understand that where we come from life wasn’t easy. None of us had the freedom to just walk down the street. This world is going to take a lot of getting used to.”

  
“I’ll help any way I can,” J’onn said, then held out his hand for Lydia. “J’onn Jonzz, Martian.”

  
Lydia clasped his hand. “Lydia Danvers.”

  
“I guess I should have already done this, but everyone I would like you to meet my wife, Lydia.” She went on to introduce everyone.

  
“I for one can’t wait to hear that story,” Lena said. “But, that can happen later.” Kara approached her and took Lexie from her. “I’m so glad your back, but we can talk later. Say seven. I’ll bring dinner and groceries.”

  
“Dinner would be nice, but we don’t need groceries.”

  
“Kara, don’t be silly.” Cat stood and kissed her cheek. “You have yourself, plus three other Kryptonians. I’ll bring groceries as well.”

  
“Okay.” Kara knew not to argue. Besides, they would need the food.

  
“I will be going too,” Brainy said. “I’m glad you’re back, also.”

  
“What percentage says I am who I say I am?”

  
“Ninety-two point three.”

  
“Not bad.”

  
Once the door closed behind them Kara was faced with Alex, Maggie, Eliza, and J’onn.

“Hold on.” Kara laid Lexie on the couch, then walked across the room, took Henry from Nanette and helped her to the couch so she could relax. Lydia sat down beside her, and Kara handed a wide-awake Henry to her. “Grant, Ella, Clare, you don’t have to stay over there.” It broke her heart when all three of them walked toward her with their backpacks on. That is the reason she fought so hard to get back here. So, they could have a childhood. Grant and Ella climbed into the chairs Kara and Lydia vacated and a glowering Clare set down on the floor in front of Lexie.

  
Maggie and Alex set down on the couch with Eliza and J’onn.

  
“Do you see us now?” Clare asked, staring at Alex.

  
“What?”

  
“I said, do you see us now. We’re not some figment that was dreamt up. We’re real and I don’t appreciate you wanting to erase us. If not for Kara we’d all be dead now. I for one am glad she was thrown from that portal. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass you’d see the world doesn’t revolve around you.”

  
“Clare,” Kara said in warning, but she couldn’t be too upset with her. this was the most passion Clare had shown in long time.

  
“No one gets to talk to you that way expect for us, Kara. No one. I might just be a sullen teenager like Lydia says, but I’m your sullen teenager and I won’t stand for anyone hurting you.”

  
“I like you,” Maggie said. “It’s always important to stand up for what you believe in, but we’re really not your enemy. This is just a twisted situation and we’re all trying to wrap our heads around it. That’s all.”

  
“She.” Clare pointed at Alex. “Want’s to experiment on us.”

  
“it’s precaution,” Alex said. “I don’t want to hurt any of you. Just a few tests so I can make sure everyone is properly vaccinated.”

  
“And when you find out what we are,” Clare said.

  
“that’s enough, Clare,” Lydia said.

  
“No, it’s not.” Clare stood. “We ran to avoid prosecution, now you want to hide who we are. What the difference between there and here. I thought we would, at least, be able to walk around in public without fearing that someone would kill us. Was those all lies?”

  
“Of course not, but you know I had to hide from the public that I’m an alien. That doesn’t mean I can’t walk among them.”

  
“That’s bull.”

  
“I get it, Clare. Look, you’re safer here then there, but that doesn’t’ mean you can wave a flag declaring what kind of an alien you are.”

  
“I’m not an alien. Aliens killed my parents. The only reason I accept you is because you’re bonded with Lydia,” Clare said. “And I like you. A little.”

  
Kara looked at each member of her family then at the occupants of the couch opposite there’s. She trusted J’onn, Eliza, and Maggie, but Alex was the director of the DEO and she would feel obligated to turn them in. “I…”

  
“You don’t trust me?” Alex said.

  
“You haven’t given me a reason to. Right now, I need my sister not the director of the DEO. I need to know that whatever is said here won’t leave this room.” She put her hands on Grant’s and Ella’s shoulders. “Lives are at stake, Alex. It would stay between you four. Not Lena, Cat, Brainy, or especially James. I trust them, but you’re my family.”

  
“Okay,” Alex said after a moment in thought.

  
And for the first time since arriving, Kara believed her. “Clare, you’re the one that was hellbent on exposing yourself. Why don’t you do the honors,” Kara said.   
“Well you are the one that hyped this place up, telling us your sister was the coolest person you’d ever known. I want to get to know you, Alex, but only if you know who I truly am. I don’t want to start a false relationship with any of you.”

“I raised an alien, dear,” Eliza said. “I’m up for anything.”

  
Clare took a deep breath, then blurted it out. “We’re dragon shifters.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a couple more chapters of them trying to figure things out then the story will start progressing. And we’ll delve more into what Alex is going through.

I’m sorry,” Maggie said. “Did you say dragon shifters?”

  
Lydia shifted on the couch and lifted a babbling Henry, so he could see the rest of the room. “Yes.” Lydia opened her mouth to say something else then quickly clamped it shut when Henry stilled in her arms. “Kara.”

  
“Oh Rao.”

  
“What?” Eliza asked alarmed.

  
“That,” Kara said, pointing to Henry. “Is his pooping face.”

  
“He poops a lot,” Ella said.

  
“So did you.” Kara bopped her on the nose. “You tired?” Ella and Grant nodded. “Okay. Let me put them and Lexie to bed then we’ll talk about this.” She scooped a child each into her arms and carried them to the bed where she carefully laid them down, then went back for Lexie. She laid her in-between her siblings then pulled the blanket up to their neck. “I love you. Sleep tight and know I will always watch over and protect. I love you to the moon and back.”

  
“And back again,” Ella whispered.

  
“And back again.” Kara kissed them each on the forehead and when she heard their heartbeats slow then even out she walked back into the living room and took Henry from Lydia and changed him.

  
“Do you mind if I feed him?” Lydia asked. “I’m not sure what the protocol for that is in the world.”

  
“Of course you can feed him,” Eliza said.

  
“I breast feed.” Everyone agreed it would be okay, but Kara covered Lydia and Henry with a throw from across the couch just in case. Kara covered a sleeping Nana with another throw then settled down beside Lydia. Clare had moved a chair closer to the bedroom in order to keep an eye on the kids. It would be a habit that was going to be hard for all of them to break.

  
“Not long after I landed I found out dragon shifters existed. It was quite enlightening. Here I was an alien with all these powers, but I was nothing compared to them. We’ll have to wait and see how this world and sun affects them. Hopefully it doesn’t change anything.”

  
“Alex,” Lydia said. “If you want I can go over the differences between my people and a human.”

  
“I would love that actually.”

  
“With the understanding that the information stays between us,” Kara threw in. “I don’t trust the DEO right now, Alex. Please just give me this. Tomorrow you can run your tests on me at the DEO, but you’ll come here to draw blood from my family. The results need to stay out of the DEO system. If it’s going to be a problem I’m sure Lena wouldn’t care for you to use her labs.”

  
“You’re asking a lot of me, Kara.” Alex sighed. “James was right that we can’t allow hostiles into the city.” Alex held her hand up to ward off Kara. “It’s important to keep the people of National City safe. For right now, I’ll abide by your wishes, but if that changes, Kara I can’t allow hostiles to run freely in the city.”

  
“I see.” Kara shared a look with Lydia then Clare. The last thing she wanted was to run somewhere else, but she would if she had to. She knew the position she was putting Alex in, but things were different. “Do you even see them as my family at all?” It broke her heart to think Alex would dismiss them so easily. “I would never bring someone here that was going to cause trouble.”

  
“Kara, you’re going to have to give us time,” J’onn said. “I can see how much you love them and I can see your faces in the faces of your children. Your love for Lydia, Clare and Nanette is also clearly visible. You’ve grown into a fine woman and have a lovely family. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you girls. Just give us some time to get to know your family. That’s all I’m asking for.”

  
“Okay. Eliza?”

  
“I agree with J’onn. Kara I can’t wait to get to know you again, but I’m also looking forward to getting to know your wife and Nanette and especially my grandbabies.”

Kara turned to Alex. “Alex?”

  
When she didn’t say anything Maggie did. “I’m with the others. You’re not the same and not just physically. I can see a maturity to you and I’m looking forward to knowing you now. I understand wanting to protect your family, but you’re not alone now. I know that’s going to take time to learn and it’s going to take time to trust us again, but you have my trust. You look happy, little Danvers.”

  
“I am, Maggie. So happy.” She took Henry from Lydia and burped him while Lydia fixed herself. “They’re all amazing.”

  
“Now,” Lydia said. “Back to dragons. Dragon shifters have been around for hundreds of years. I’m not getting into our myths and legends because those are scared and only for those we trust completely. However, I’ve mastered my inner dragon.” She paused then rolled her eyes. “Kashner says that she mastered me.”

  
“Kashner?” J’onn questioned.

  
“My inner dragon. Once your dragon is fully matured you can communicate with it. Even when I shift and Kashner becomes more prominent I am always in control. She does nothing unless I tell her to, or unless she feels we’re in danger. When I shift I’m about the size of?” She looked to Kara.

  
“About the size of a utility van but maybe five or six feet taller.” Kara shifted Henry on her shoulder.

  
“I can shift at a moments notice. I’m very good. Clare still has trouble with her shifting and the twins haven’t quite grasped the concept yet, but our Lexie can shift at a moments notice. We don’t know if she’s doing it on purpose or if by accident. Last week she sneezed and shifted, then sneezed again and set the coffee table on fire.”

  
“that’s dangerous,” Alex said.

  
“It was,” Kara agreed. “But now I have my freeze breath to take care of any accidents. Eventually we’ll move from here into a house that’s more secluded than this. A few hundred acres would be nice. Some place we could grow, and the kids could at least shift without the thought of persecution.”

  
“What can you do in your dragon form?” Alex asked.

  
“Lexie and I breath fire. Clare has another trait, as does Nana. I fly, and my strength is ten fold what it is now.”

  
“That’s awesome,” Maggie said. “Can you transport people?”

  
“We can, yes,” Lydia said. “But only those we deem worthy. Dragons are very loyal creatures until they’re not. I would have stayed loyal to my clan until my dying day if they hadn’t tried to kill my babies. Now, I could care less what happens to them. Now I’m loyal to my new clan and as I get to know each of you and Kashner approves you’ll also be added to my clan. That takes time. Time I’m willing to give if you all are, but this is a new word for me. Please understand that. In my other life I couldn’t walk down the street without fear of being found out and murdered. We lived a very sheltered life. Restricted. It’s going to take time for us to become accustomed to this world and its ways. I trust Kara with everything and know she wouldn’t steer us in the wrong direction.”

  
“Kara,” Alex said. “You haven’t said anything about being Supergirl.”

  
Kara caught and held Lydia’s eyes, which held only love and understanding. A tiny nod allowed Kara to take this next step. She cleared her throat. “Actually, I’m not sure I want to be Supergirl anymore.” All eyes were on her.

  
“What?” Alex asked, shocked. “But, you are Supergirl. National City depends on you.”

  
“Alex,” Kara said, slowly. “I haven’t been Supergirl for eight years.”

  
“Well, it’s only been eight days for us.” Alex threw her hands up. “What are we supposed to tell the citizens of national city.”

  
“Alex,” Maggie said. “Stop. Please.”

  
“Maggie, this is important,” Alex said.

  
“I understand everyone is going to have to get used to this, but I have a family now. I have four kids with one on the way. Alex, the DEO doesn’t exactly pay all that much. Besides being half Kryptonians my kids are also part dragon. They eat a lot. Besides, I can't throw myself into danger now. I have lives depending on me coming home.”

  
“Well, how did you feed them before coming back," Alex bit out.

  
“I stole.”

  
“Kara, that’s not you,” Alex said. “That’s not the Kara I know.”

  
“Maybe not before but what would you have me do when we were only allowed one ration and my partner was pregnant with twins and losing weight, Alex. Yes, I stole, and I would do it again if I had to. They deserved the best chance and I gave it to them. I will not let them go hungry.”

  
“Of course not,” Eliza said.

  
“Mom.”

  
“Alex, we don’t know what your sister went through. I would have done the same thing for either of you girls. She is still our Kara, but she’s grown up. her priority’s have changed. Sweetheart.”

  
“I have to go.” Alex stood abruptly. All Kara said was okay. She wasn’t going to force her to stay. “Maggie,” Alex said.

  
Maggie stood and gave Kara a one arm hug. “I’m glad you’re back little Danvers.”

  
“She’ll come around,” Eliza said, once the door shut behind them. “The past eight days has been really hard on her.”

  
“I understand,” Kara said, and she did. She’d give Alex all the time she needed. She’d waited eight years to get back to her, she could wait a little bit longer.

  
++++++

  
Alex huffed as she walked into her apartment and jerked open the fridge door grabbing a beer, twisting of the cap and downing half of it. “Can you believe her. Maybe James was right and that isn’t our Kara. She's a good actor. Not be Supergirl. How selfish can she be? It’s who she is.”

  
Maggie continued to listen but sat down on the couch.

  
“Not be Supergirl.” Alex finished that beer than grabbed two more and sat down beside Maggie. “I need to get her to the DEO and run some tests on her. Find out who she is. And if I can get the kids I’ll run tests on them to. We don’t know what they are. I mean dragons. Come on.  What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

  
Maggie set her beer on the coffee table. “Do you hear yourself. Talking about experimenting on Kara and her family.”

  
“I…”

  
“That woman is our Kara. No she’s not the one who left eight days ago, but that doesn’t make her any less ours. She’s been through hell, Alex. Yes, she has a family but there’s a darkness there now. I can’t even imagine what she had to do to make sure they were safe. I know this is going to take time, but you should be ashamed of yourself. It isn’t Kara’s responsibility to save the citizens of National City. The DEO can do that and I’m sure James would be glad to take up the Superhero mantel. If it will make you feel better getting confirmation that she’s our Kara okay but don’t ruin your entire relationship with your sister over your doubts. It hasn’t even been a day since she’s been back.”

  
“Maggie, why are you mad at me?”

  
“Oh, Alex, I’m not mad, but you just left your sister alone after crying in my arms every night for the last eight days when we couldn’t find her because she’s different. Because she’s grown up, but she’s still your sister and she needs you. Your feelings matter but so does hers. I understand being skeptical and I see both sides here. I’m not taking hers over yours. You didn’t even hug her.”

  
“She didn’t try and stop me when I left.”

  
“I wouldn’t have either.”

  
Alex finished her beer then without warning threw it across the room where it shattered against the wall. “Maggie, I…” she clasped a hand over her mouth and doubled over. Maggie rushed to her and eased her down to the floor. “She’s lived eight years without us.” She tightened her fingers on the back of Maggie’s shirt and sobbed into her shoulder. “My Kara’s gone. She’s a wife and a mother now. I’m just her sister.”

  
“Alex, she loves you.”

  
“It’s only been eight days for me and I was miserable. It’s been so long for her. We weren’t supposed to grow up alone.”

  
“She’s here now, Alex. She’s here now and she needs you. As much as you need her.”

  
“I messed up.” She coughed her breath then blew her nose.

  
Maggie kissed her forehead. “Let’s get something to eat then we can go back over if you want or we can wait until tomorrow.

  
“I would like to go back.”

  
“Okay. First eat, then shower.”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes Kara’s first night back. The story will start moving at a faster clip from here on out. 
> 
> I wasn’t going to write Kara’s visit to the DEO but if anyone is interested I will.

The first thing that registered when Kara woke up was the two bodies cuddled into hers. It only took a moment to identify them as Lexie and Grant with Clare asleep on the edge of the bed.

  
A moment later, the sounds of the apartment registered around her. Lydia, Ella, Nanette, Cat, Lena, Maggie, and Alex. Henry’s laugh brought a smile to her face. Good, she really didn’t want to have a full apartment again. At least tonight. She carefully wiggled free of the bodies and floated up and away from the bed before setting her feet down. Lexie instinctively curled around Grant and Clare moved closer to them.

  
It would take a while before everyone was able to relax some in this world.

  
Kara walked to the window, then closed her eyes and let the world around her begin to settle in. It had been so long since she’d had her powers and she wasn’t sure she liked it. Oh, they were familiar, but not something she was sure she wanted to deal with yet.

  
Then voices drifted her way.

  
Cat: Ella, how old are you again?

  
Maggie: Lena, pass that dip.

  
Lydia: Alex, I’m so glad to finally meet you.

  
Kara opened her eyes. She thought about changing, but this was the first time in a long time that she wasn’t afraid that they’d have to run off in the middle of the night. She kept her sleep pants and t-shirt on when she walked into the living room and everyone turned to her.

  
“Sweetheart, I thought you would sleep longer,” Lydia said, kissing her on the lips. “You still look tired.” She brushed the hair from Kara’s eyes.

  
Kara relaxed into her arms, then rested on hand on the bump and closed her eyes. The thump, thump, thump, of their baby’s heartbeat was like a balm to her soul. She opened her eyes. “I’m okay. Still a little tired but being in the sun will wash that away. Tomorrow I’ll spend some time on the roof.”

  
“If you’re sure.”

  
“I am.”

  
She kissed Lydia’s cheek then leaned over the back of the couch and lifted a smiling and wiggling Henry from Nanette’s arms. “How is my sweet boy?” She lifted him up and covered his face in kisses. His laughter helping to put her a bit more at ease.

  
“Kara,” Cat said. “Come eat.” She motioned her over to the island.

  
For the first time since walking into the living room she took a moment to look around. Food covered the counters and island. There were large boxes leaned against the far wall and a dozen more bags littered the floor. She had made a vow before she laid down not to question Lena’s or Cat’s generosity.

  
“Hi, Mama.” Ella ran to her and threw her arms around Kara’s legs.

  
“Hi, sweet pea. Have you eaten?”

  
“Nope.”

  
Kara kept a tight hold on Henry with one arm, then lifted Ella onto her hip with her other arm. “Let’s see what they brought.”

  
A few pizzas were stacked on one end, along with Chinese and the makings for a salad.

  
Kara looked at Lena. “Kale, really?”

  
Lena chuckled. “Yes, really. It’s good for you.”

  
“So good,” Maggie said.

  
“I like Kale,” Ella said, and Kara groaned.

  
“Really?” Lena leaned forward as did Maggie.

  
“I really tried to dissuade her,” Kara said glancing at Alex then quickly away when she couldn’t read the look on her face.

  
Lydia rolled her eyes and picked up a plate. “Ella, do you want a salad?”

  
“Yes, please. With peppers and mushrooms.” She went on and on filling her plate with every vegetable available and a tiny bit of salad dressing.

  
“I’m impressed,” Maggie said.

  
Lydia laughed. “We eat a lot and mostly all we had were vegetable or fresh meat options. Kara became quite the hunter.”

  
“Thanks’ love.” Kara knew that the pizza and pot stickers wouldn’t really bother her, and old habits were hard to break so she loaded her plate with tons of vegetables minus the kale and a couple pieces of pizza. She knew she needed the calories, but it would take her mind a little time to catch up with her body.   
Kara sat down at the end of the island and handed Henry to Lydia when she reached for him.

  
“Talk with your sister,” Lydia whispered in her ear.

  
“You can sit,” Kara told Alex after she’d swallowed her food.

  
“Okay.” Alex ran her hands down her pants then set across from her. “Vegetable’s?”

  
Kara nodded. “We didn’t have a lot of extra money for store bought food and it’s good for the kids to have a balanced diet.”

  
Alex fiddled with the label on her beer. “Kara, I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier.”

  
Kara set her fork down and wiped her lips, then rested her arms on top of the island. “Alex, I don’t expect it to be easy and I know you have your doubts, but this is all different than I expected to.” She waved her hand in the air. “I had dreamt about what you and Maggie’s life was like. Lena and Cats. I…” she swallowed and choked back tears when Alex clasped her hand.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t promise I won’t backtrack because I will and there is a lot we need to discuss and think about, but I am so glad to have you back.” She wiped her eyes. “It’s only been eight days for me and eight years for you.” Her shoulders shook, and Kara hopped up and pulled her into a hug.

  
Alex clung to her and for the first time in a long time all the pieces seemed to click into place for Kara. After a few minutes Kara pulled back when little arms wrapped around her legs.

  
“Mommy, you okay?” Ella asked.

  
Kara wiped her eyes and lifted Ella onto the island top. “I’m fine.” She accepted the tissue Alex handed her.

  
“We’re a mess,” Alex said.

  
Kara kissed Ella on the forehead then sent her back into the living room. “Stay with Mama.”

  
Kara sat down beside Alex and pulled her plate to her. “We’re both going to have to get to know each other again. I’ve really missed you, Alex. Every time an obstacle would come our way I would always ask, what would Alex do?” She finished her broccoli and moved on to her pizza.

  
“Is there anything you want to talk about?” Alex asked.

  
“Honestly, not tonight. It’s still a lot to take in. You know? I wasn’t sure we would ever be able to get back here and now we are. Give me a couple of days and we can talk. I’ll come to the DEO with you tomorrow if you would like, but not to be debriefed. Just give me a couple of days to get settled in with my family.”

  
“I can do that. Five huh?” Alex asked after a minute.

  
“I…Alex, when she told me she was pregnant it was one of the happiest days of my life. Then we found out we were having twins. I cursed my lack of super hearing when I couldn’t listen to their heartbeats. Holding them for the first time was like a dream. Each little face held a part of me and a part of Lydia. I never thought it would be possible, but yes, we never intended to have five. I don’t even know if it’s possible for us to get pregnant here, but do you think you could work with Lena and Brainy to help find some form of birth control?” Kara added her pout for good measure.

  
Alex laughed. “I’ll see what we can do.” They were both quiet, Kara finishing her plate and Alex finishing her beer. “I won’t let anyone hurt them, Kara.”

  
Kara turned slowly to take Alex in, who was staring into the living room. “I’ll hold you to that.”

  
“I promise.” Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and squeezed. “My mind hasn’t wrapped around everything yet, but it will, and I’ll be here.”

  
“Even if I’m not Supergirl anymore?” Kara held her breath. Alex’s acceptance was one thing she’d always strived for.

  
“Yes.” Alex swallowed. “Even if you’re not Supergirl. We’ll figure something out. I know it’s not your priority anymore, but I might need reminding from time to time.”

  
“I can do that. It is weird having all my powers back. I fe…” Kara’s head jerked around, and she was out of her seat and into the bedroom before Grant could scream again. His face was scrunched up and his hands were firmly planted on his ears. Oh no, she had hoped they wouldn’t get her powers just yet.

  
“What the?” Clare was standing by the bed, hands at the ready.

  
Kara slid onto the bed and pulled a whimpering Grant into her arms. “Clare take Lexie into the living room. Send Lydia in.”

  
“I’m right here,” Lydia said, sitting down beside her.

  
“Grant, look at me. Good. Focus on my voice. I love you and everything’s going to be okay. It seems you’ve gained my super hearing. Listen to me.” She handed him over to Lydia and he snuggled into her arms. Kara knelt on the floor in front of them. “Focus on me. Deep breath in and out. In…Out…In…Out.” She held his hands and slowly pulled them away from his ears. Her heart broke as tears ran down his face.

  
“Here,” Lena said.

  
Kara took the small black box she handed over.

  
“It’s something I’ve been working on and been meaning to give you. It mimics the red sun. Only a ten-foot radius.”

  
Kara pushed the button.

As soon as the light streamed out, Kara’s powers dulled, and Grant instantly relaxed. Kara wiped first Lydia’s tears, then Grants. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would happen.”

  
“Stop.” Lydia sniffed. “This was always a possibility. Just one we’d expected later. Your friends seem more than capable of helping us. They love you and I know in time they’ll grow to love the kids. We’re okay, Kara.”

  
Kara reached for Grant but pulled her hands back at the last minute. She didn’t even have time to blink when Grant launched himself into her arms. “I’ve got you.” She kissed his neck and held him while his tears slowed. “Aunt Lena will make everything better. I promise. She’s one of the smartest women I know.” Kara finally relaxed when Lydia slid to the floor and pulled them both into her arms.

  
“Kara, we’re okay.”

  
“I know. I know. I don’t want them to hurt.”

  
“He’s not and you’re going to teach him.”

  
“I am. Alex can too, she’s the one that helped me.”

  
“Alex, too,” Lydia agreed.

  
Ten minutes later, Kara carried Grant, while Lydia carried the red light into the living room. She took in the worried faces, especially Clare’s. “He’s fine. Though, his powers have manifested quicker than we expected. Lena, if you could outfit the entire apartment with red sun lights, I would be in your debt. I’ll teach them but a little at a time. This needs to be a safe sanctuary for them.” It would also take her powers away but right now her kids was all that mattered. They were worth giving up everything for.

  
“Don’t be silly, Kara,” Lena said. “You’ll owe me no debt. I can have it done tomorrow. Only the compact light was a bit difficult to create. I’ll take care of it.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Momma,” Lexie said. “I’m hungry.”

  
Kara kissed Grant’s forehead then set him on the couch beside Cat and Lydia. Kara picked up Lexie and plopped her down on the island then proceeded to fix her a plate.

  
“Those too, please.”

  
Kara put the carrots next to the rest of Lexie’s vegetables and chicken. Grant’s laugh calmed her nerves and she took in the rest of the room.

These people loved her, she had to remember that. they were there to help. It would be hard giving over some control to them, but for their transition to work, she would have too.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Cat walked up beside her and slid her arm around Kara’s waist.

  
“You’ve done good, Kara. You have a beautiful family.”

  
“I’ve missed you.”

  
“Oh, honey.”

  
Kara slipped her arm around Cat’s shoulder. “It’s weird being back.”

  
“I can’t imagine what you’re going through. I’m here if you want to talk.”

  
“I know, Cat.” She squeezed her shoulder. “Maybe tomorrow, but not tonight.” She sighed. “Not tonight.”

 


End file.
